Misty X Sabrina: A Hypnotic Psychic Lesson
by Poke456
Summary: Misty went to see Sabrina so that she can help wither Psyduck but all she's walking into is a sexual trap!


One day Misty has had enough of Psyduck not learning how to swim nor to be able to use it's psychic powers when she needs it, so she heads out to Saffron City to see Sabrina it's gym leader for some help. When she got to Saffron City she was greeted by Team Rocket members Cassidy and Butch demanding her to hand over her Pokémon but Misty refused to go down without a fight! Sabrina then showed up with her Psychic Pokémon and sent Cassidy and Butch flying with a Psychic attack. Sabrina says, "I been expecting your arrival Misty!" Misty says, "Huh you were Sabrina?" Sabrina says, "Have you forgotten I may had change but I still have psychic powers and I know what it is you're thinking!" Misty blushed and said, "Then you probably know why I'm here!" Sabrina says, "Exactly right take my hand!" Misty says, "Uh okay!" Misty takes Sabrina's hand and she teleports them to the Saffron City Gym. Misty says, "Wow this place looks different from the last time I was here!" Sabrina says, "You haven't seen anything yet!" Sabrina used her psychic powers to open the doors and they went inside and Misty says, "Wow you surely did well redecorating the place." Sabrina says, "Well just as I said I'm no longer the cold hearted Gym Leader I once was." Misty follows Sabrina to the battlefield and Misty was awed at the battlefield compared to when Sabrina battled against Ash. Sabrina says, "Well now shall we get started!" Misty says, "Get started with what?" Sabrina says, "Why our battle of course!" Misty says, "Wait I thought you knew why I'm here!" Sabrina says, "I do but first I must see how your Pokémon will react in battle so bring out your Psyduck!" Misty says, "Okay Psyduck come on out!" Psyduck comes out looking confused as if it doesn't know why it's even here in the first place. Sabrina says, "Ha and now for my choice Alakazam I choose you!" Alakazam came out and their battle began! Sabrina commanded Alakazam to use it's Psychic attack and Psyduck was being thrown up and down into the air and Misty starts yelling at Psyduck to do something. Psyduck then got a headache and used it's confusion attack to counter but Alakazam still had better power and Sabrina won the match! Both of them called their Pokémon back to their Poke Balls and Sabrina says, "Now I see what the problem is!" Misty says, "You do!" Sabrina says, "You may be tough and I admire it but your Psyduck is being pressured too much that it can't help you in battle!" Misty says, "Then what am I suppose to do?" Sabrina says, "Well Misty you need some training with me after all who knows better about Psychic Pokémon better than me!" Misty says, "Okay sure I'll do whatever it takes!" Sabrina says, "That's the spirit now then let's start your training right away!" Misty says, "All right!" Sabrina says, "All right take your hands and place them on mine." Misty held on to Sabrina's hands and then was told, "Now then look into my eyes and concentrate!" Misty stared into Sabrina's eyes as her psychic waves start to hit her mind and Sabrina says, "Concentrate on the sound of my voice!" Misty's eyes then stared into space as Sabrina hypnotized her she says, "All right let's get started first let's start with your hair!" Sabrina uses her psychic powers to make Misty's hair longer making it grow to it's max! Sabrina says, "Perfect now when I snap my fingers your heart and mind will belong to me for 24 hours plus you'll have no memory of your trip here! Sabrina snaps her fingers and Misty wakes up and says, "Thank you Sabrina for taking me under your wing!" Sabrina says, "I am honored to help you now come here!" Sabrina grabs Misty and kisses her on the lips as one of her hands is squeezing Misty's ass. The kiss was off and Misty says, "Oh Sabrina!" Sabrina says, "Oh Misty!" Sabrina then kisses Misty's lips deeper as their tongues get into the mix. The kiss was off again and Sabrina teleports them to her room and she uses her psychic powers to take both of their clothes off till they were both butt naked. Sabrina says, "Now then lets turn up the heat!" Sabrina kisses Misty's neck and her boobs making her ticklish then she teleports a portable penis to use on her she plugs it into her vagina and she plows Misty hard! Misty says, "Oh, Oh, Oh man here I come!" Misty came and Sabrina licks Misty's vagina making her ticklish and Sabrina says, "Okay now flip over!" Misty flip over and Sabrina says, "Time to go overdrive!" Sabrina inserted the penis into her butt and to Misty's they were both in gigantic pain till eventually they both came into each other! Sabrina says, "Wow now that's what I call sex!" Misty says, "Yeah Sabrina I just can't believe what a lover you are." Sabrina crawls to Misty and kisses her on the lips as Misty starts to understand the law of Psychic Pokémon deep in her mind. The next day Misty woke up in the Cerulean Gym not remembering a thing from the other day with Sabrina but she does know what she has to do with Psyduck and so Misty continues her training with Psyduck hopefully that one day she'll be able to overcome her problems!


End file.
